


Sorry

by tigragrece



Category: Biathlon RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Take place during the World Championship, with the relay where they didn't shake hands.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for the Biathlon RPF (and maybe not the last)
> 
> Had this idea when they had the litle story with World Championship
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Everyone knew about the fight between Martin and the Russian about the doping issue. He was so angry that he and Anton didn't do the handshake, they are friends, they are human. He thought Anton was okay with him.  
  
The discussion at the press conference was bad for Martin, he just wished it stops, because he knows that Anton support other Russian but it's hurt Martin.   
  
After the medals ceremony, Anton go see Martin and say  
  
"I'm sorry about our fight, I know we are friends, but you know that I'm considered like the leader of the team and I had to help my team..."  
  
"I know but I was hurt by the fact you didn't shake my hand..."  
  
"I'm sorry and me too I was hurt by you about the fact that you were about to leave the ceremony..."  
  
"I was so upset... It's not against you "  
  
"I know, we are still friends ?" ask Anton  
  
"Of course yes,says Martin happily  
  
They continue to talk after about other things, they were smiling to each other. It's was great that they are still friends and also more than friends, but nobody knew about this.


End file.
